


I miss your touch

by AngelShizuka, Mariko014



Category: Big Hero 6, Hidashi - Fandom
Genre: Big Hero 6 - Freeform, Incest, M/M, hamacest - Freeform, hidashi, tadahiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelShizuka/pseuds/AngelShizuka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariko014/pseuds/Mariko014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tadashi died, is Hiro alone with his feelings for his brother. Everything he sees reminds him of his brother.<br/>The sight of the bathroom alone makes him touch himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss your touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second fanfic, and the writing isn't that great.  
> Written by Mariko014 and spellchecked by Angelshizuka.

This was the last message I’ve received from him… that one text message saying “I love you, I can’t wait till I can hug my baby brother again.”. Every day I look at my cell phone, look at that one message. That one night was the most horrible night of my life. How my aunt was talking to the police and we had to identify the body together.  
  
I don’t understand how this could’ve happened. My brother, the smart one in this family. With knowledge about everything, the caring older brother, who taught me so much. He taught me everything, even…. even. Hiro gets all red and he lets his hand wander down to his crotch area. That night he was gonna teach me something new. He was gonna give me more love. Our little secret. And now, now….  
  
Hiro walks over to the bathroom and undresses himself. He looks at himself and the fading hickey in his neck. The incident only happened 6 days ago. It was all still so fresh in his mind.  
  
He touches the fading hickey and thinks back to all those nice times. He looks at the sink and thinks back to the time they were doing it doggy style, right at this spot. All Aunt’s stuff thrown all over the floor, and the body fluids who dripped down his legs. The sweat, the panting and moaning. The blob of love that would slowly slide down. Taking a bath together where he would jerk Tadashi off and give him a blowjob afterwards.  
  
When he thinks back about those nice love lessons, he gets hard. Tadashi’s eyes, his panting. It gets too much for Hiro. He slowly slides down besides the bathtub, where he starts touching himself. Slow movements, getting faster little by little.  
  
“Aaah…. Tadashi” Hiro moans. Harder, faster. Tadashi’s eyes, his touch “Aaaah!”.  
  
Hiro’s other hand slides to his buttom, he slides his finger inside like Tadashi used to do. He moans louder “Tadashi!” Hiro shouts. He jerks harder and harder.  
  
He moans and thinks of Tadashi’s hard pleasure stick. He can still feel the shape and length like it was yesterday. How it went inside, how it moved inside him. How Tadashi whispered in his ear. “Ta-Tadashi.”. Hiro keeps jerking harder and faster and comes with a loud moan. His stuff flies all over the bathroom, right on the shampoo bottle Tadashi used to use.  
  
Hiro wipes his drool off his chin and grabs the shampoo bottle. He rubs it against his cheek and starts crying. Not just from sadness, but also from happiness. “If it weren’t for Tadashi, then how could I’ve ever been this happy? I love you, Tadashi….”  
  
The end!

 


End file.
